Military Power by Nation
Follow the chart from France. French Republic Military Power 'Man Power' *'Frontline Personel: 701,066' *'French Foreign Legion: 141,000(Not included in Frontline personel.' *'Reserve Personel: 700,000' *'Special Forces Personel: 1,780 ('Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale) 'Land System ' *'Tanks: 4,340' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 5,900' *'Self Propelled Guns: 4,000' *'Towed Artillery:600' 'Naval Systems' *'Aircraft Carriers: 5' *'Frigates: 68' *'Destroyers: 34' *'Corvettes: 21' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 8' *'Submarines: 54' 'Air Power' *'Fighters: 13,300' *'Interceptors: 180' *'Bombers: 290' *'Helicopeters: 800' *'Transport Aircraft: 1,400' 'Military Power of the United Kingdom' 'The Royal Army' *'Standard Armed Personnel: 975,000' *'Special Air Service (SAS): 1000+ numbers are classified' 'The Royal Navy' *'Royal Marines: 8,700' *'Aircraft Carriers: 15 (12 building)' *'Frigates: 59' *'Destroyers: 9' *'Cruisers: 3' *'Minehunters: 119' *'Corvettes: 47' *'Amphibious Assault Ships/Landing Platform Docks: 15' *'Submarines: 50' 'The Royal Air Force' *'Fighter Aircraft: 14,195' *'Bomber Aircraft: 390' *'Helicopters: 132' *'Transport/Freight Aircraft: 3,102' 'Military Power of the United States' 'Man Power' *'Frontline Personnel: 1,753,865' *'Reserve Personnel: 1,296,050' *'Special Forces: 7,500 (JSOC,) numbers are classified' Land Systems *'Tanks: 2,500 active, 12,845 reserve' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 5,000' *'Self propelled guns: 531' *'Towed Artillry: 2,930' 'Naval Systems' *'Fleet Aircraft Carriers: 17' *'Escort Aircraft Carriers: 10' *'Destroyers: 243' *'Cruisers: 19' *'Frigates: 56' *'Battleships: 4' *'Submarines: 376' *'Mine Warfare: 121' *'Patrol: 40' *'Amphibious: 208' 'Air Power' *'Fighters: 4,153 Active, 18,540 Reserve' *'Interceptors: 785' *'Bombers: 4,784 Active, 13,928 Reserve' *'Helicopters: 658' *'Transport Aircraft: 8,652' 'Military Power of South Africa' 'Man Power'Edit *'Frontline Personel: ' *'Reserve Personel: ' *'Special Forces Personel: ' 'Land System 'Edit *'Tanks: ' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: ' *'Self Propelled Guns: ' *'Towed Artillery:' 'Naval Systems'Edit *'Aircraft Carriers: ' *'Frigates: ' *'Destroyers: ' *'Corvettes: ' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: ' *'Submarines: ' 'Air Power'Edit *'Fighters: ' *'Interceptors: ' *'Bombers: ' *'Helicopeters: ' *'Transport Aircraft:' 'Military Power of Yugoslavia' 'Man Power' *'Frontline Personel: 350,800' *'Reserve Personel: 429,700' *'Special Forces Personel: 1,300 ('Yugoslavian Special Forces-Jugoslavenski specijalci) 'Land System' *'Tanks: 3,968' *'Tank Destroyers: '''I'll get to it. *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 4,500''' *'Self Propelled Guns': I'll get to it. *'Mobile Rocket Artillery: 47' *'Towed Artillery: 95' 'Naval Systems' *'Aircraft Carriers: I'll get to it. *'Battleships: 1 *'Frigates: 13' *'Destroyers: 4' *'Corvettes: I'll get to it. *'Amphibious Assault Ships: I'll get to it. *'Submarines: 4' 'Air Power' *'Fighters: 1,300' *'Interceptors': I'll get to it. *'Any type of Bomber: 836' *'Helicopters': I'll get to it. *'Transport Aircraft: I'll get to it. 'Military Power of Iberia 'Man Power'Edit *'Frontline Personel: 671,000' *'Reserve Personel: 790,000' *'Special Forces Personel: 1,515 (EAFDIYA)' 'Land System 'Edit *'Tanks: 1,005' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 4,081' *'Self Propelled Guns: 328' *'Towed Artillery: 750' 'Naval Systems'Edit *'Aircraft Carriers: 3' *'Frigates: 33' *'Destroyers: 11' *'Corvettes: 20' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 67' *'Submarines: 46' 'Air Power'Edit *'Fighters: 990' *'Interceptors: 180' *'Bombers: 301' *'Helicopters: 204' *'Transport Aircraft: 2,001' 'Soviet Union Military Power' 'Man Power' *'Frontline Personnel: 4,715,000' *'Reserve Personnel: 3,285,000' *'Special Forces Personnel: 22,000 (Spetsnaz GRU)' 'Land System' *'Tanks: 13,762' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 10,214' *'Self Propelled Guns: 497' *'Towed Artillery: 16,058' 'Naval Systems' *'Aircraft Carriers: 1' *'Frigates: 56' *'Destroyers: 48' *'Corvettes: 40' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 2' *'Submarines: 183' 'Air Power' *'Fighters: 18,423' *'Interceptors: 12,673' *'Bombers: 11,178' *'Helicopters: 1,065' *'Transport Aircraft: 3,697' 'Military Power of India' 'Man Power'Edit *'Frontline Personel: 1,157,000' *'Reserve Personel: 900,000' *'Special Forces Personel: 4,900' 'Land System 'Edit *'Tanks: 7,605' *'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 7,000' *'Self Propelled Guns: 400' *'Towed Artillery:800' 'Naval Systems'Edit *'Aircraft Carriers: 5' *'Frigates: 30' *'Destroyers: 27' *'Corvettes: 30' *'Amphibious Assault Ships: 12' *'Submarines: 20' 'Air Power'Edit *'Fighters:4,980 ' *'Interceptors: 360' *'Bombers: 1,205' *'Helicopters: 792' *'Transport Aircraft:1,575 ' Military Power of Imperial Persia 'Man Power' ** 'Frontline Personnel: 753,000 ** 'Reserve Personnel: 1,885,000' ** 'Special Forces Personnel: 11,000 (Immortals SPF) 'Land System' ** 'Tanks: 8,762' ** 'Armored Fighting Vehicles: 7,214' ** 'Self Propelled Guns: 500' ** 'Towed Artillery: 10,058' 'Naval Systems' ** 'Aircraft Carriers: 2' ** 'Frigates: 62' ** 'Destroyers: 85' ** 'Corvettes: 70' ** 'Amphibious Assault Ships: 1' ** 'Submarines: 127 'Air Power' ** 'Fighters: 7,423' ** 'Interceptors: 2,673' ** 'Bombers: 4,178' ** 'Helicopters: 1,465' ** 'Transport Aircraft' 1,874